


I’m here now

by Sarah_R



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_R/pseuds/Sarah_R
Summary: M-21 wakes up from another nightmare late at night. He’s been having them almost every night since well.. forever. And no matter how much he’s tried; he’s never got used to them.And now after getting tortured and experimented on by Ignes AGAIN; the nightmares seems to have gotten worse as well.But this time; Frankestein is there to help him.
Relationships: Frankenstein & M-21 (Noblesse), Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	I’m here now

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I’ve been reading noblesse none stop since last week and now that I’ve finished it; I can’t help but keep thinking about Frankenstien and M-21. I mean...gooood they are the besttt
> 
> So I thought about writing a cute one shot about these two soooo; here we go!

He woke up with a loud gasp and sat straight on his bed; breathing heavily and covered in sweat.  
He could still hear the sound of his dead friends and himself screaming and his heart was pounding too fast that he wouldn’t be surprised if it just popped out of his chest.

After sitting on the edge of his bed for a couple of minutes; he slowly stood up; Deciding to go downstairs and drink a cup of water to calm himself.  
But walking down there wasn’t as easy as he thought with how fast his heart was beating and he had to support himself with taking the handrail so he wouldn’t fall down. 

He finally managed to get to the kitchen and drink a cup of cold water before leaning his elbows on the sink and taking deep breaths with his head buried between his hands; too lost in his thoughts to hear the foot steps of the person walking towards the kitchen until he heard them calling him.

“M-21?” He heard the person call him; making him to gasp and suddenly turn around; his grip around the cup suddenly tightening and making it shatter to pieces.  
When he looked up at the person; he was not expecting to see Frankenstien standing there and looking at him with a worried expression.  
“I...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to...I’ll clean it up right away.” He said as kneeled down and started picking up the pieces one by one with his now bloody hand; again not realizing Frankenstien walking towards him and kneeling down as well until the man gently took his wrist but that was enough to make him jolt away fearfully; his back hitting the cabinets.  
“D..don’t touch me.”

Frankesntein quickly pulled his hand away; not knowing exactly what to do.  
His room was beside M21’s so he had heard him jolting out of his bed and coming downstairs minutes ago and had followed the man; worried that something might have happened but he was not expecting to him him in such state.  
Breathing heavily, covered in sweat and scared. So so scared that he feared the werewolf might have a heart attack if he didn’t calm him down quickly.  
“Okay. Okay I won’t, I promise.” He said looking at him but the man just kept staring at him with fear written in his face and not answering.  
‘Is he afraid of me? But...why?’ He thought; still looking at him and trying to find a way to tell him that he was not going to hurt him without scaring him any further.  
He tried to get a little closer; but seeing that the impact made the other man to flinch away even further made him to stop.  
“Hey; I’m not going to hurt you. Are you...okay?” He asked as gently as he could and the other slowly shook his head after a couple of seconds; not looking into his eyes.  
“What happened?” He asked; not knowing what to do exactly and he hated it. He hated not knowing what to do especially when someone he cared about was in need of help.  
“N..nothing.”  
“It’s not nothing.”  
“It wasn’t anything serious; it...it was just a stupid nightmare. I’m sorry I woke you and made..this mess. I swear I’ll clean it quickly. I...”  
“Hey...hey slow down it’s okay. It was just a cup okay? It’s nothing.” He said quickly and gently; getting a slow and hesitant nod from the other as he kept breathing heavily. 

“Do you...want to talk about it?” He asked; just looking for a way to make the werewolf talk to him so he would calm down but what he got as an answer was a shake of head and a quiet “no”.  
“What about we go upstairs to my room so I can take a look at your hand? We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” He tried again, making the man finally look up at him with a bit of surprise.  
“My...hand?” The other asked in shook as he looked down at his hand; just realizing the sharp pieces of glass stuck in his bleeding palm.  
“It...it’ll heal quickly.”  
“I know but you still gotta take out the glasses first.”  
“I can do that my...self.”  
“I know” he paused rolling his eyes. “But I’m your fried and I wanna help. Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?” He dead smiling; making M21’s eyes to grow wide.  
“M..my friend?”  
“What? is that wrong?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“N..no it just...” he said looking down once again.  
“So what’s the problem? Let’s go!” Frankenstien said so quickly; leaving no room for the other to protest so he just nodded as they both stood up slowly.  
‘Good; he seems calmer now.’ Frankestein thought with a small smile before looking at the gray haired man.  
“Can you walk on your own?” He asked him with concern written on his face. He would’ve helped him quickly if the other hadn’t asked him not to touch him before.  
"Yeah.” M21 said and with that they both walked back upstairs to Frankenstien’s room. 

“Oh right this is your first time here, so just...go and sit on the bed till I find some bandages or something.” Frankenstien said, seeing the confused look on M21’s face and the man just nodded unsure before walking there and sitting on the bed; being careful to not to stain the sheets with his bloody hand. Agh this whole situation was frustrating.

The blonde man came and sat beside him a few seconds later; trying to be as casual as he could so he wouldn’t scare the werewolf again.  
“Okay. Now give me your hand.” He said as he stretched out his hand;m, not touching him on his own. He still couldn’t forget the look on his face when he tried to touch him in the kitchen. Though he had a pretty good idea about What he was having a nightmare about; he still wanted to ask him.  
The other man gave him his shaking hand slowly; making Frankestein to look up at him.  
“Are you...”  
“Yeah I’m...better now.” He said in a low pitched tone as Frankenstien took his hand.  
When the man touched him it didn’t made him feel scared and uneasy like he thought he would be. Except; he only felt warmth and gentleness as the blind man started taking out the pieces of glasses stuck in there. 

“Okay. It’s all good now.” Frankenstien said as he finished cleaning his hand and bandaging it but instead of letting go of the werewolf’s hand; he looked up at him; worry still visible on his face.  
‘Why does he look so worried about me?!’ M21 though finally looking up at the man.  
“Thanks.” He said quietly before looking away.  
“Are you better now? You sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” Frankenstien asked again; squeezing his hand a little.  
“No I’m fine now. I don’t even know why I made such a mess, I should be used to it now. It’s not like it was the first time.” He said trying to get out of there as quickly as he could but still didn’t want to make the other angry or hurt.  
“What?” He heard the man ask him even more terrified. Did he say something wrong? He looked up at him confused; not realizing what he had just said.  
“What do you mean you should be used to it?” Frankestein asked again.  
“It’s... it’s just normal now. It happens almost every night so yeah... I... I should be used to it by now but...it just...” he lost his voice, feeling a lump in his throat as his eyes started tearing up.  
Why does he have to start crying over such a thing in front of Frankestein now? Why couldn’t he just control himself?

Seeing the werewolf cry was too shocking that Frankenstien didn’t even know what to do or say. The only one he had seen the man cry was when M24 had died. What the hell were these nightmares that were making him to react like that.  
Instead of asking anything he slowly moved his hand forward and put it on the other’s shoulder and when M21 didn’t tensed up; he slowly pulled the man closer to himself and wrapped his hand around him before doing the same with the other one.

M21 was just frozen for a couple of seconds before he slowly brought up his arms and wrapped the around the blond’s torso while burying his head in the crook of his neck.  
He couldn’t even remember if anyone had ever tried to hug him before and now with the warmth of Frankenstien’s body and his caring; he couldn’t held his sobs in anymore so he just let them scape his mouth as he clenched his fists around Frankenstien’s shirt; feeling the other man pulling him closer as well.

“I... I just want them to stop.... please. I’m...I’m tied of hearing screams every time I sleep. I...I...I just ca...can’t.” He cried; his tears staining the other’s shirt.  
“Shhhh; shhh it’s okay. None of it is real. Not anymore. You’re here now. With us. In your home. None of it is real anymore.”  
“I... it’s just...”  
“I know. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here and I’m not going to let the union hurt you at any of us ever again. It’s okay.” Frankenstien’s said in a soothing tone; rubbing his back gently and only making the other to cry even harder.  
God knows how much he wanted to tear apart the people who had done this to M21. Specially Ignes. Her death wasn’t painful enough and he would gladly torture her to death if he had the chance.  
“You’re Safe now. it’s okay. Shhhhh. It’s alright.” He repeated; placing his hand on the back of M21’s gray hair and started stroking it gently; finally feeling the man calming down so he kept going and continued whispering sweet nothing’s into the werewolf’s ear until he felt hi drifting to sleep in his arm.  
The thought made a small smile appear on his lips as he slowly laid tue man down on the bed. He kept staring at his now calm face as he wiped away the tears still visible on it before laying down beside him and covering them with his blanket; his hand never letting go the werewolf’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible?  
> Pls leave kudos and also let me know what you think😆❤️  
> Love ya and thanks for your support❤️


End file.
